


Don't Hold Back Anymore

by little_soka



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, First Time, Frottage, Human!Galo/Vampire!Lio, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_soka/pseuds/little_soka
Summary: This is my half of an art trade for one of my favorite artists, the amazing @i_chi_man on twitter, who is a bottom!Lio visionary <3 I had a blast writing this since we basically have the same kinks so I really hope you enjoy it!!!





	Don't Hold Back Anymore

Galo has no idea how amazing he smells, no idea how Lio’s heart skips a beat whenever he gets close. 

Most vampires have a preference of which blood type they enjoy most, and while Lio has no clue what blood type Galo has, he knows he’s found his favorite type.

Always one for wanting to maintain a certain reputation, Lio has never been the kind of vampire who just wants to feed from anything that has a pulse. Society already sees them as killers, sneaks, dirty bloodsuckers that only see humans as cattle to feed from. But Lio knows these rumors aren’t true for most of their kind though, and he’d like to abstain from feeding for the sake of his kin’s reputation.

But Galo’s scent is intoxicating, especially to a starved man. 

When Lio had confided to Galo about his peculiar food requirements, Galo hardly reacted at all, that permanent sparkle in his eyes and that boyish grin affixed to his face as he asked questions left and right. He even asked Lio if he would like to feed from him. He’s so unbelievably defenseless it takes all of Lio’s self control to not pounce on him, but Lio had told him at the time that he didn’t want to use Galo like that. He was perfectly fine getting nutrients from the blood tablets he drinks, even if they aren’t anywhere near as satisfying than biting into prey...

Lio shakes his head and tries to bring his attention back to Galo and not just to the slightly tanned juncture of his neck that he’d been staring at for the past moment while Galo theatrically recounted today’s rescue story.

“Yo, you ok? You’ve been spacing out a little. What, are my stories that boring?” Galo laughs and takes a mouthful of Chinese takeout they had ordered. Lio has taken a couple disinterested bites just to eat alongside his boyfriend, but human food has never really interested him. 

“I’m just fine,” he says, lying a little too convincingly. Recently his blood tablets haven’t been doing the trick and Lio’s vision has started going hazy here and there. Even his concentration has been affected. “I think I’m just tired. I’m going to lie down for a while.”

“I don’t think you’re ok, Lio. You’ve been looking, like, really pale. I mean, more than usual.”

“I’m fine, Mr. Hero,” Lio waves him off with a small smile.

Lio stands up from his chair but suddenly feels the whole kitchen spinning and he feels his knees buckle. In a heartbeat, a strong pair of arms quickly catches him before he hits the floor.

Galo’s grip on Lio’s tiny waist is so warm, so strong. His hands are really that big, aren’t they?

Lio’s vision fades a little as he weakly pulls away, afraid that if he stays too long in Galo’s embrace he’ll succumb to his needs.

Galo just holds tightly and gently forces Lio to look him in the eyes for the first time all week.

“Something’s up and I wanna help. Please. You can tell me.”

For such a goofball, Galo really does know how to make someone feel cared for. Maybe it was a part of his training, but something tells Lio it’s just his personality. Those blue eyes hold so much honesty...

“Please, Lio.”

Lio looks down, trying to avoid that endearingly determined gaze, but he feels Galo’s hands now gripping his arms to hold him steady and his eyes are drawn back up to that face he adores so much.

“I’ve been... holding back on feeding.” Lio takes a shaky breath and exhales slowly, trying to calm his desires. Galo’s scent is so strong now, so close that it’s nearly driving him insane. “You’re special to me and I didn’t want to subject you to that kind of treatment. You’re not a feeding bag for me.”

Galo’s eyes widen a bit at the confession, but it all makes sense now: how lethargic Lio has been, the way he’s looked so listless and unfocused...

“That’s it?” Galo flashes him a grin. “If that’s the case, just take a bite.” Galo casually tilts his head to the side, exposing the delicious side of his neck. “Here I thought you were losing interest in me!”

“N-Never, I- You know I... You know I love you...” Lio feels his pulse quicken at the sight, his sentence trailing off while he stares at Galo’s neck as if he’s hypnotized. God, Galo’s defenseless. And all for Lio’s sake even though it might hurt...

Lio is too short to reach Galo’s neck comfortably, so to avoid the awkward angle Galo takes Lio by the hand and leads him over to their bedroom and over to the foot of the bed where he easily hoists Lio up to straddle his lap. He’s as light as a feather with how little he consumes.

“C’mon, don’t be shy.” Galo tilts his neck again, waiting patiently.

Lio hesitates, bringing a shaking hand to the spot along Galo’s neck, feeling his pulse with his fingertips. So steady and sure, completely opposite to Lio’s heartbeat that feels like it’ll burst out of his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Lio whispers, barely audible but enough to cause the warmth of his breath to send goosebumps along Galo’s skin.

Lio opens his mouth and lets instinct kick in as he slowly, _finally_ sinks his sharp fangs into Galo’s neck.

Galo winces at the sharp prick, his body a little tense as Lio finds a good angle, but he soon melts into Lio’s embrace, bringing his strong arms to wrap protectively around Lio’s body as he feeds.

Lio laves his tongue along the wounds, not spilling one precious drop, soothing the opened skin with his lips and sucking a little harder every now and then.

“This doesn’t... feel half bad,” Galo admits, his voice unusually soft. He lets out a low groan when he feels Lio shift against his groin, and he suddenly becomes aware that he’s actually getting turned on by this. Like, _really_ turned on. It doesn’t help when he hears Lio moan against his skin as he continues to feed.

Lio finally, regrettably, releases his mouth from his meal, not wanting to take too much from Galo to make him dizzy or to even kill him. He could have stayed there for hours though. Lio pulls back, some tears of relief in his eyes threatening to spill over until Galo wipes them away from those impossibly long blonde lashes. 

“I... I feel a lot better now,” Lio murmurs, shivering a little at how amazing it felt to feed again.

He should feel fine now, amazing even, but something else is missing. Somehow feeding wasn’t enough. Something else burns inside him.

Galo picks up on that lingering gaze as soon as he feels Lio’s bulge pressing against his stomach. Lio suddenly tries to scramble away from him, embarrassed at the display he revealed, but Galo quickly holds him tight and Lio nearly lets out a gasp when he feels Galo’s bulge press against his ass.

“You know... sometimes you need another type of release as well,” Galo says, those blue eyes of his intense even in the dim lighting of the bedroom they share.

Lio will be the first to admit that he hasn’t felt sexual desire in a long while, or at least has felt it for the most part, but never wanted to act on his desires in case instinct took over and he bit his partner in the throes of passion. Now here he is, practically high off of his meal and rutting against Galo’s bulge like an animal.

Lio takes Galo’s hand and bites his finger, his heart skipping a beat at the soft groan Galo lets out as Lio works his mouth around his finger to lap up the slow trickle of blood. Galo can’t take his eyes off the lewd display, Lio’s lips just begging for attention as they suck around Galo’s index finger. Lio slowly pulls his mouth away, a string of saliva attached from Galo’s fingertip to Lio’s bottom lip, which he swipes with his tongue.

“I want you,” Lio murmurs, his desire winning out over his pride.

Before Lio can barely get the words out, Galo flips them over so that Lio is beneath him, Galo’s strong hands on either side of Lio’s shoulders as he leans down to kiss him. Lio’s mouth has the lingering taste of blood, but Galo couldn’t care less as he deepens the kiss. He could always tell that sex was an uncomfortable topic for Lio, but to respect his wishes he never pushed. Now with Lio under him, breathless and desperate, he can barely hold back anymore.

They undress in a flurry of kisses and hot, hurried breaths until they’re both stark naked. Galo’s calloused fingers work Lio’s nipples as he moans into the kiss. They eventually part for air and Galo leans back to get a good look at the endearingly small body beneath him.

“I want more,” Lio pleads, spreading his legs unashamedly wide. “I want so much more.”

Lio looks up, his face flushed pink with his fresh meal and the warmth of Galo’s hands beginning to explore all of his weak spots.

With Lio’s legs spread, Galo stares mesmerized at the sight in front of him like Lio had stared at his neck before. This time Galo is starving, and after grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, he gets to work with those wonderfully large fingers of his. Lio shudders at the intrusion, and Galo stops suddenly.

“Did that hurt? Lio, you can tell me-“

“I don’t mind,” he answers, cutting him off. “I like a little pain, actually.”

Lio gives him a reassuring smile, but a mischievous glint shines in those pretty lavender eyes of his.

Now it’s Galo’s turn to blush profusely, but he obliges and slowly presses a second finger inside, scissoring a bit to make him feel the stretch. Galo works Lio open slowly, agonizingly slow, and before he’s able to add a third finger, Lio grabs his wrist.

“Enough, I… I want to feel you. I can take it.”

“You seem pretty confident. I don’t know if you can handle what I’m packing,” Galo says in that teasing tone of his that Lio would never admit sets a fire inside him.

“Let’s find out, then.”

Lio spreads his legs wider and even spreads his ass in the most lewd invitation Galo has ever seen, which he happily takes advantage of. He slicks his cock with lube and lines up before pressing in slowly, moaning softly as the tight ring of muscles caresses him. Lio grips the bedsheets as he continues, each agonizing inch stretching him impossibly wide. Galo is eventually fully sheathed inside and Lio feels like he’s had the breath knocked out of him. He’s so full and stretched so beautifully.

“God you feel amazing,” Galo sighs out, trying not to come at the mere sensation of being inside Lio. “You ready?”

Lio nods frantically, desperate to feel more, and Galo starts thrusting into that tight heat. The soft slapping of their skin fills the room with the occasional sloppy sound of their lovemaking as Galo adds more lube to the mix, loving how the glide of his cock makes Lio mewl and moan his name over and over. He never thought Lio would be a vocal lover, but this is even better than he could have ever imagined during his solo sessions.

Lio suddenly takes Galo’s hand and kisses his fingertips before gently sinking his fangs into the tanned skin of his wrist. Galo winces a little, but gets lost in the warm heat of Lio’s tongue lapping up any blood that threatens to spill. 

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Galo grins, a little breathless as he picks up the pace.

Lio just moans in response against Galo’s wrist, sucking harder, and Galo swears he’s starting to feel a little dizzy from blood loss as well as all his blood that’s traveled further south. It’s not an unwelcome feeling, but it makes him pause his thrusts much to Lio’s disappointment. He was getting so close too!

“Hey- Wh-Why did you stop?” Lio’s thighs quiver after getting so close but with no release, and part of him wants to pull Galo’s hair and force him back to fucking into him. 

“I wanted to make the moment last a little longer,” Galo admits, grinning but scratching his cheek in embarrassment. He’d never want to tell Lio that he’s taking too much blood, especially not after finally trusting Galo to feed from him. Lio, however, tightens around him on purpose and Galo lets out a small yelp. “Sorry, sorry, won’t happen again.”

Galo slowly, agonizingly picks up the pace again, the head of his cock pulling dangerously close to popping out of that tight little hole before plunging in deep again, over and over until Lio is seeing stars. It feels even better than drinking blood. _Way_ better, and the combination of the two is heavenly.

“Fuck-!” Lio’s breath hitches and he cover his mouth with his hands when Galo changes the angle a bit, his monster cock driving into him relentlessly. Even Lio’s belly bulges slightly from the intrusion with each thrust, which just goads Galo’s ego even further.

“I wanna hear you, Lio. Don’t cover up that pretty mouth of yours,” Galo says, a little breathless himself as he takes Lio’s hand and kisses his palm tenderly despite wrecking him down below. 

Lio never thought anything could replace the feeling of feeding, but here he is grasping desperately at Galo’s back, leaving bright pink scratch marks along his shoulders as he finally feels his release wash over him, every arch of his back a plea for more, more, _more_. Lio screams out as his body shudders, Galo’s onslaught never stopping and making his orgasm seem like it lasts a blissful eternity. 

Galo fucks into Lio’s spent body, a near death grip on those impossibly slender hips that will likely blossom with bruises later. He’s about to pull out when he feels Lio use the last of his strength to wrap his legs around Galo’s hips, stationing him there in a silent plea to finish inside. Galo gladly obliges and finally comes undone with a few more sloppy strokes, grunting as he spills all of his love inside Lio. 

Galo finally collapses against him, cradling Lio’s body against his protectively. They roll over onto their sides but still don’t let go of each other.

“Looks like I, _hah_, wasn’t the only one that needed release,” Lio chides with a dazed smile, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Not gonna deny that.” Galo grins and gives Lio a lazy kiss before hugging him even closer. They stay in each other’s arms as they recover, a comfortable silence surrounding them as they come down from their high. Galo’s voice eventually breaks the silence first, of course.

“Say, do a lot of humans get turned on by getting bitten by a vampire? That was some pretty great foreplay right there.”

Lio hums and nods.

“Some humans have even orgasmed just from being bitten, so definitely. You just have to know exactly where to bite.” Lio looks up and caresses Galo’s face. “Wanna try it next time?”

“Is that even a question? _Absolutely_.”


End file.
